


Father and sons(mothers and brothers

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, The rear of the Reagan family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: Just a little fic on one of my favorite episodes Father and sonsAs always I don't own any part of Blue Bloods, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit and I will return them
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Father and sons(mothers and brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic on one of my favorite episodes Father and sons  
> As always I don't own any part of Blue Bloods, I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit and I will return them

St.Benjemins hospital right after Sean Reagan was admitted with a head injury  
Linda's pov  
The nurses are not allowed to tell us anything but I was allowed to read my baby medical chart and it's not good  
Danny arrives and hugs the family, and asks where is Linda,, Henry tell Danny that she is in with Sean  
Linda walks out and Danny hug her  
The doctor walks over and tells the family that Sean suffered a server head trama resulting in his whole brain being bruised  
Danny's pov  
I hate sitting here waiting and not being able to help my baby boy.I know that everyone has told Erin that it's not her fault and while she's not to blame I can understand her guilt because I feel like it's my fault too.  
Linda's pov  
Danny's starting to get on my nerves.I know that he doesn't understand the medical terms of what is wrong with Sean but him snapping at me about speaking english was uncalled for so I told him to take Jack and go get us some clean clothes and food, mainly to have him just do something.  
Jamie's pov  
I told Danny about the guy who bought the bullets but he was not the sniper.Dads stuck at his office and I don't know what to do to help Danny and Linda  
Linda and Danny sit down outside of Sean's room.  
Linda's pov  
The swelling hasn't gone down any yet.The doctor's said that if his condition is the same tomorrow then it's a sign that he could have brain damage  
Danny's pov  
I quickly tell Linda that we won't let that happen but inside I am terrified that I will lose my son  
Linda's pov  
I ask Danny we won't let that happen and I tell him that that's our baby boy in there and that I wanted him to promise me that as long as we are both still breathing we won't let that happen and Danny promised me

Danny left to work on the sniper case  
Jack's pov  
Mom,,is it my fault that Sean got hurt  
Linda's pov  
No Jack,,it's not your fault,,why would you think it was  
Jack's pov  
Because Dad said that it was my responsibility as a big brother to protect my little brother and I didn't protect him from this,,Jack starts to cry  
Linda's pov  
Oh Jack,, listen to me honey,, accidents like this can happen to anyone,, that's why they are called accidents.Its not your fault,,it's no one's fault  
Jack's pov  
Is dad going to be disappointed in me  
Linda's pov  
No sweetie,, Your dad and I are both very proud of you,, you stayed with Sean in the ambulance and you say with him until I got here,, you did everything just right

Danny returns to the hospital and Linda asks him to sit down for a bit  
Linda's pov  
Danny,, you need to talk to Jack when Sean wakes up  
Danny pov  
Why,,what's wrong with Jack??  
Linda's pov  
He thinks that you are disappointed in him because he didn't protect Sean from the bicycle accident  
Danny's pov  
Why would he think that  
Linda's pov  
Could be that you told him that it was his responsibility as a big brother to protect his little brother,, the same as Frank did to you.  
Danny's pov  
I will talk to him when we go home

Sean wakes up from the coma and two days later he is discharged from the hospital and they go home

That night at Danny's and Linda's house  
Danny knocks on Jack's bedroom door  
Danny's pov  
Hey ,,kiddo can I talk to you for a bit  
Jack's pov  
Sure ,,dad  
Danny's pov  
It seems like I have done you a grave disservice  
Jack's pov  
How's that,, Dad  
Danny's pov  
When I told you that it's your responsibility as a big brother to protect your little brother,, I forgot that there was going to be accidents that happen where you have no way to protect your little brother  
Jack's pov  
Are you disappointed in me for not keeping sean from being hurt?  
Danny's pov  
No son,, I am very proud of you.You stayed with your brother and mom the whole time, I am so proud of you for doing that.  
Jack smiles for the first time in over two weeks  
Jack's pov  
Thanks dad  
Danny goes back downstairs to where Linda is sitting with a glass of wine  
Danny's pov  
I talked to Jack,, I had no idea that he would think that I would ever be disappointed in him for an accident.  
Linda's pov  
Danny,,both of our boys want to make you proud and even the thought of disappointing you hurts them  
Danny's pov  
Maybe I should take the weekend off and spend time with my kids.I love them so much and I never realized until now just how much I have missed on them growing up  
Linda's pov  
You still have time and we love you too  
Linda kisses Danny,let's go to bed


End file.
